1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a solid-state battery. The solid-state battery may be a lithium-ion secondary battery, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium-ion secondary battery can be a solid-state battery using a solid-state electrolyte. The solid-state battery may include an electrolyte layer including a solid-state electrolyte, electrodes (cathode and anode) formed on opposite surfaces of the electrolyte layer, and current collectors that are respectively bonded to the electrodes. In the solid-state battery, in general, since the solid-state electrolyte is used as an electrolyte, the solid-state electrolyte is also mixed in each electrode.
A method of preparing a solid-state battery is a method in which powder materials constituting respective layers are sequentially introduced into a cylindrical container and ground and molded with pressure, and ends of the container are then blocked with current collectors, i.e., a preparation method by powder compression molding. However, in the preparation method by powder compression molding, since a container and a pressure device that correspond to a size of an electrode area (i.e., an area in which the electrode is in contact with the electrolyte layer) is used, it may be difficult to increase the size of the electrode area. Therefore, powder compression molding may not be suitable for the preparation of a high capacity solid-state battery, which is currently in demand.
Another method of preparing a solid-state battery has been proposed in which a coating solution of each layer is formed by mixing a powder material of each layer, a binder, and a solvent, a stack is then formed by sequentially coating the coating solutions on current collectors and drying, and the stack is rolled, to provide a preparation method by coating. With respect to the preparation method by coating, since the electrode area may be increased by enlargement of a coating area of the electrodes and electrolyte layer, the electrode area may be easily increased.
Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved solid-state battery.